


football and tea

by kalonestro



Category: College Football RPF, Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalonestro/pseuds/kalonestro
Summary: "this is isco speaking from madrid university and you're watching disney channel! i'm kidding but you are watching football and tea where we expose your favorite and least favorite football players! by the way let's go real madrid.""isco you can't be biased!""yeah yeah. go bayern! go atleti! but i can't say go barca that's just mean! anyway we have so much fu-""profanity!'"freaking tea today and shut up varane you're the camera guy!"orit's the uccl (uefa college championship league) and isco runs a semi-dysfunctional drama channel that exposes a lot of foorball players for a lot of different things during the wild spring season.





	1. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isco is getting called into the dean's office and he doesn't really know why.

isco didn't really understand why he was sitting outside the dean's office, it was his whole team's fault to be honest. he just came to a fight where many players on both teams ended up covered in bruises and scabs. neither barca nor real won this fight. it did eventually, well actually quite quickly involve both their deans' florentino perez and josep maria bartomeu discussing some type of agreement. that then forced their coaches zinedine zidane and luis enrique to come up with a "team bonding" plan. the only thing that was confusing to isco was why him? why did he have to go meet with the dean? not the whole team just him, plain, old, short, boring isco. he may be the reason why the fight began but he did not throw a single punch. all he did the whole time was poke marc bartra while the cule told him to "piss off.”

“francisco alarcon.” the front desk lady spoke telling isco he was allowed to go meet the dean. isco casually entered the room and noticed a stack of folders and to be truthful this was not the first time isco dealt with the dean. football and tea has caused a lot of commotion between different colleges across europe. 

somehow the channel has survived the brutal attacks of others for a year and a half. from griezmann saying it was "offensive" because isco joked about the frenchmen’s penalty last year. neuer saying it was "unfair" because he mentioned real beating bayern four - nil one time and so many more off-based bitter claims. isco believed that they couldn't handle a classy real madrid win simple as that. 

"so mr. francisco roman alarcon suarez we meet again." perez groans in annoyance. isco could tell he was perez’s "favorite student” and he was so excited to see that his “favorite” was back in his office.

“call me isco. we meet with each other a lot so you should call me by my nickname, dude.”

“one i am not your dude. i am you’re dean and second of all. you need to stop with this football and tea talk tom foolery! yesterday there was a fight between your team and barcelona over a segment you made! look at this stack of folders! all over a gossip show about football. the banter is getting old too!” mr.perez said frustrated with isco’s nonchalant attitude.

“all i wanted was for that bastard pique to salute the champions.” isco rolled his eyes because blatantly no one understood the joke. now isco preferred not mentioning barcelona in his joking commentary it felt too personal and wrong to really mention them. barcelona were the only team where banter was only for the pitch. isco’s “minor” mistake was being happy after winning the league. something they hadn’t done in years and him saying those dumb words is getting isco into an awful ‘lot of shit. when he did it to atletico madrid no one cared, same with bayern munich and napoli but with barcelona it was different. 

finally getting snapped out of his haze isco heard the wrath of perez “all i wanted was for madrid to win the el clasico.” perez said "and guess what? we don't get our way suarez.”

“not my fault, didn’t start that game and no one calls me suarez. im not number nine and i won’t play for barcelona. well unless….” isco stated looking up at zidane calmly.

“that is not the point right now!’ zidane screamed which he never did. so perez and isco quickly stopped the argument and listened to zidane. “alrighty isco i had to talk to luis enrique because this situation is out of control. we both agreed that our teams need to get along. the beef between these two superpower spanish teams seemed to have settled since mourinho’s exit from madrid and you igniting the problems again did not help us one bit. i get it! all you did was some funny banter! haha pique salute the champions!” zidane said mocking isco while repeating his joke. 

isco scoffed in offense. that sounded nothing like him but he flicked the chip off his shoulder and carried on. “okay i’ll apologize. shi- i mean crap happens. we are all grown men. i’ll get over it and he will too… hopefully.” isco shrugged. he was on okay terms with pique. they both played soccer for spain with each other so pique could and probably would just brush it over and pretend that nothing happened. 

“it’s too late for that isco. i felt like that is exactly what we should have done but enrique! oh enrique! this crazy bastard wanted our teams to actually start talking with each other and to enjoy each others’ company, become a family of friends. that’s the way he put it! which i believe is absurd but i realized it's not my problem so i stopped caring."

"how nice of you coach." isco responded sarcastically. 

"you interrupted me but as i was saying, he made it quite clear that this was the only way to fix our problems. so you’ll be telling the team that there is a mandatory “practice” next week tuesday and if they don’t come they are off the team.” zidane sighed tired of ranting.

“so we have practice next tuesday?” isco murmured in curiosity not connecting the dots between zidane's obvious words.

“oh my gosh! no, let me clarify. you will be socializing with barcelona and i needed a cover up because we both know no one will come if they know those cules will be there and vice versa.” zidane cried out not understanding how isco graduated middle school with his pea-sized brain. 

“if that’s all you need from me i guess i’ll be going because i have some segments to film for football and tea. thanks dean and coach you too! hasta luego bros.”

“that kid is an absolute mess.” perez mumbled as zidane nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy! this is a crack fanfic so please enjoy and btw i know marc bartra no longer plays for barca but let us pretend for a bit of time.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isco tells everyone about this very important practice and the madrid players get side tracked a lot.

LOS BLANCOS GANG

isco: guys we have a mandatory practice next week tuesday and i mean MANDATORY scary yelling zidane mandatory

benzema: sick i love practice!1!!11!

james: same even tho coach doesn’t give me much time when we play games and i rarely start

morata: i pretty sure benzema was being sarcastic james

james: oh :(

marcelo: u hurt the babies feelings

benzema: eh 

asensio: istg this team is weird

kovacacic: ugh srsly practice 

isco: omfg my second favorite croatian 

kovacic: love u but who’s number one

modric: duh me

isco: who said it was u b 

modric: -_-

isco: jk i love u we are an unstoppable midfield 

kroos: i’ll let it slide that u ignored me

casemiro: me too wtf bruh

isco: sorry d00ds i love u tho we make a bomb midfield 

james: oh :(

isco: no JAMES IM SORRY WE MAKE AN UNSTOPPABLE MIDFIELD ALL OF US

asensio: hmm? 

isco: ffs why is half this team midfielders but asensio u hella fresh

asensio: just fresh

kroos: idc but about practice?? 

marcelo: a lil lost why coach told u first isco 

ramos: wouldn’t he have told one of us first i mean we are captains

isco: well coach and i had a bit of a talk after yesterday’s incident 

ramos: ugh don’t speak about those lil turds

carvajal: we play with some of those dudes ramos u r the captain for some of those “turds”

ramos: yeah but for now they are cules therefore they are gross

varane: they are so smol its sad they will never win those aerial duels

isco: im srsly the same exact height as neymar

marcelo: ouch same 

modric: u have a problem with short guys ralphie?

marcelo: im pretty sure some of those shorties have dribbled passed us

ronaldo: when did u suddenly become a cule 

marcelo: im not

varane: u guys are cute smol tho 

marcelo: neymar is a cutie tho 

ronaldo: “im not a cule” okay bro -_- next thing u know he’ll say messi is the goat

marcelo: …..

ronaldo: we are no longer best friends

marcelo: i was kidding omfg

isco: the tea

marcelo; shut up your dog is named messi

isco: no need to expose you’re team mates now bro

ronaldo: you guys all suck it is official 

ramos: i have a clap back for marcelo tho for calling neymar cute

ronaldo: please do i am no longer friends with him 

marcelo: ouch man 

ramos: bet it was cute when neymar nutmegged you 

marcelo: this is a form of cyber bullying!!!

ronaldo: love u ramos

ramos: i got ur back b 

ronaldo: thx b 

marcelo; that’s our saying cris!!!

ronaldo: ugh i miss u im sorry

marcelo: im sorry too 

ronaldo: love u b 

ramos: love u b

marcelo: love u b 

ronaldo: u my fav b’s 

marcelo: b 

ramos: b 

isco: can i pls include this in football and tea 

marcelo: no 

ronaldo: no 

ramos: no 

isco: you guys are mean 

bale: it’s becoming more apparent that bbc is a scam and that mrr is real 

benzema: i co sign 

bale: BBC is a abolished marcelo, ramos, ronaldo or MRR is approved 

ronaldo: u letting me go that fast 

marcelo: ouch 

bale: all we need is bb

benzema: preach 

ramos: not with that reoccurring calf injury

ronaldo: addfbfbgfbdgf

isco: *takes screenshots and sips tea*

marcelo: im cackling 

bale: i hate u all

asensio: okay about this practice can i get some details

danilo: I’m not spending a whole day with u rats

kroos: i did not leave bayern for this crap

ronaldo: i guess you left to meet someone that can beat neuer 

morata: istg u have an ego the gods can not even reach

ronaldo: i am a confident u feel me

isco: wowza y’all strange but idk ask coach he didn’t tell me

ramos: i’ll ask coach but istg if this is a joke i’ll slice you up into little bit sized chicken nuggets

vazquez: how can a human become chicken? especially a nugget of chicken?? im lost

morata: human flavored chicken?

nacho: no no chicken flavored human?

ramos: this is some mind fuckery

ronaldo: im surrounded by idiots

benzema: at least i don’t complain about substitutions 

ronaldo: that’s

james: low

vazquez: bro

asensio: i love how all three of you have complained about substitutions 

ramos: that was the point idiot 

asensio: r00d no need to come for my intelligence

danilo: i just want to know about practice ffs!!!!

isco: i guess someone is too busy looking to transfer to juventus for us

danilo: how’d you know that?!

isco: connections

morata: *he knows me i know dybala and as u know dybala plays for juve

isco: i recommend u check the new episode of football and tea to hear the details dani 

danilo: i regret calling you magic

isco: welp u can’t take it back now i Am mAGIc

ramos: savage much 

carvajal: at least i have no competition anymore

isco: i would not be so sure about that mister

ronaldo: savage

marcelo: roasted 

kroos: you’re scary

navas: i thought i was the only one scared about losing my starting role

isco: tbh we should all be scared other than ronaldo, marcelo, kroos, modric and ramos

morata: no chill

asensio: at least ur honest

ramos: anyway everyone make sure you get you’re booties to practice next week tuesday coach told me it starts at 6pm and ends at 11pm

marcelo: alright captain 

ronaldo: we are not pirates stop it

benzema: istg can’t y’all all just stfu for 2.5 seconds 

vazquez: but you just started talking so how are we supposed to shut up??

benzema: j u s t s h u t u p ! !

isco: sick font 

benzema: i hope u choke on a cactus 

ronaldo: this team is so nice!!11!!1 such a welcoming community!1!11!

ramos: white in my veins??? #halamadridynadamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know pepe isn't here but i kept james and morata but to be fair morata nor james at this moment as i am typing this have left real madrid. (i wrote this a couple days ago before james went on loan to bayern munich) while pepe already left and if you're wondering when neymar nutmegged marcelo here is a clip of him completely roasting my babe :( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qY-kW-QoUqM


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isco is awkwardly filming another episode of football and tea with his annoying camera man raphael varane

it was monday and isco was sitting writing the dialogue for the next episode of football and tea. he was proud of the success he received from a project he started just to pass a journalist class. that he was tragically failing. to think it all started in his small shitty dorm room shared with lucas and alvaro and now it had it’s own special reserved filming studio at his college. originally it was just a joking segment where he would talk about la liga and compare messi vs ronaldo. with his lovely analysis stating ronaldo was better even his pet dog messi would agree. now it was huge with countless of people inquiring about the small and large beef between clubs and countries. 

isco waited patiently for varane to finally arrive with the camera equipment “you’re late” isco screams as a startled raphael curses in french. 

“some people have this thing called a life. i don’t know maybe you’ve heard of it? i really recommend you give it a try.” varane stated quietly setting up the camera equipment and handing isco his microphone that screamed real madrid. the mic was painted pristine white with ‘RM’ carefully engraved at the bottom of the device.

isco rolled his eyes “you suck.” raphael chuckled before pulling out his phone to call ronaldo. the portuguese male was always there to criticize isco’s hair before they went on camera it was almost a necessity in their opinion and a ritual for good luck. 

“isco you look like a burnt pineapple! at least try to fix your hair before you facetime me! i have things to do. i have this thing called life maybe you should look it up. it makes people busy! it honestly changes everything.” cris sighed before squeezing some water from his signature ‘CR7’ bottle. 

“funny. raphael just said the same exact thing.” isco said ruffling his hair so he looked less “pineapplely” but it was true isco consumed himself with other players problems. from prying information from reluctant players like iniesta to begging hummels to roast neuer. his life got too consumed with football and tea and other player’s lives and he kind of forget how to live. it was sad to be fair but isco shook it off like he normally would. 

“maybe i’ll buy you a how to live life for dummies book!’ ronaldo chipped in as varane laughed. isco grimaced a little before lifting a non enthusiastic thumbs up. ronaldo quickly mentioned that isco’s hair was fine and ended the call to finish his all “so needed” run to get rid of some “fat” he had. muscle pig isco thought to himself. 

raphael quickly signaled the countdown before they went live and slowly the black and white slate board hit and isco knew it was his cue to begin. 

“hello everyone and this is the football and tea and i am your host isco alarcon! did that sound super reporter of me! i’ve really been trying. in today’s episode i will be mentioning a few things! BBC is dead and MRR is alive! sergio ramos not close with bale! and last but most definitely not least i am going to answer this very popular question why is barcelona so sucky this season?”

“isn’t this a little too la liga focused?”

“varane stop stealing my camera time!” isco whines flailing his arms pathetically. 

“you are the only one in front of the camera. i am lost?” raphael shrugs softly giggling trying not to agitate isco. which raphael completely failed at because the spaniard was beginning to turn red. 

“you know what! let’s talk epl okay! sadly wayne rooney will most likely return to everton because he’s getting a bit old to be fair.”

“be respectful for fucks sake. the man is literally england’s best player!”

isco huffs in annoyance “you didn’t let me finish ass! wayne rooney’s impact to manchester united is irreplaceable and it’s a shame to see him go but hopefully his return to everton brings those fans happiness. even though the dude is quite old.”

“be respectful dude!”

“i was just saying! speaking of everton lukaku might as well blast at this point chelsea or man u. they both would take him happily. back to the script though as you guys may know i play for madrid! the best team ever! eleven beautiful uccl trophies and thirty-two la liga titles. let’s be real though we are about to get our twelfth uccl trophy and our thirty third la liga title. which i am very excited for. but that is not important what is important are these text messages! gareth bale and i quote said “BBC is abolished.”’ i am shocked!” isco says with his jaw wide open. while raphael is quickly projecting the screenshots while murmuring “over dramatic isco.”

“this is so surprising, they seemed so close! and then sergio ramos mentions bale’s calf injury which may i add benefited me greatly! i have played so much more after you got hurt so you are seriously the best man!” isco waves a thumbs up and a heart logo copying gareth’s celebration. “this is going to annoy so many cules but they lost to deportivo two to one so shut up! in my honest opinion barcelona needs creation in the midfield and don’t you dare say grandfather iniesta is getting it done. and not going to lie here or anything but barcelona. the f.c barcelona has been making offers for me!” isco laughs extremely hard almost crying his body hanging over the desk basically cackling. 

“here is my message to barcelona. i am happy at real madrid. i don’t want to rely on msn like leeches and then be surrounded by an average team. i am quite happy because unlike many of the traitors on the team… suar-“

“controversial!” varane screamed knowing that this was something that would most likely send isco straight back to the dean’s office. even though isco hated that he always interrupted him. raphael always seemed to save his ass in a lot of ways and isco appreciated it immensely, even though he will never admit that. 

“and let’s be real when msn isn’t good barcelona isn’t good. if busquets isn’t playing barcelona sucks. i don’t want to play for a team where only four players hold them together. i am good. no thank you but i am quite honored for the offer like it’s funny how quick you are to kiss a madridstas ass!” isco chuckles quickly remembering the hilarious chat between him and luis enrique. 

“well anyway it’s been weird. as always on this channel come back whenever i decide to talk again on the lovely football and tv!” isco smiles before signaling varane to turn off the camera. raphael is almost confident that isco just started another fight but just as he’s about to say something isco whisks out the door waving a peace sign. 

“classic isco.” raphael chuckles before walking out of the studio and turning off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels so bleh and screams i am filler but i promise next chapter is where the tea will begin


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> real madrid and fc barcelona have an awkward eventful meetup

isco arrived five minutes late to real madrid’s gym and he didn’t really know exactly what he missed but the sight of luis and zinedine attempting to split the two teams apart was hilarious. messi was literally holding a vase almost prepared to throw it at sergio ramos. isco couldn’t help to laugh as the two teams acted like five year olds instead of grown men. 

“i guess i am late to the party?” isco said silencing the fight which shocked the spaniard. suddenly suarez bolted toward isco and shoved him, which was fair. isco did expose the uruguayan for completely betraying liverpool and suarez was literally liverpool’s future before he went up and left. 

“now we’re even okay! one shove for talking about liverpool because that’s low isco.” suarez said before reaching out his hands to lift up the frail kid off the ground.

“uhm thanks?” isco murmured before quickly glancing at his team and then back to barcelona. it was just really awkward neither team really knowing what to do. out of the depths of both teams iniesta and ramos snuck out of the crowds and weirdly shook hands and exchanged a “hi.”

zidane clapped his hands together and smiled “as you guys can see you don’t have practice.” 

“no shit!” benzema groaned annoyed.

“i am not afraid to write your ass up karim!” zidane glared at the frenchman before smiling again “anyway the reason you all are here is to socialize become friends. or at least tolerate each other’s existence for all i care." which earned a warning look from luis enrique. "we have food and if you even try to leave early i will not be afraid to bring my head butting skills back into action.” he laughed with the world cup of 2006 flashing through everyone’s mind. 

with that neymar and marcelo hugged each other instantly and isco, marco, nacho and alvaro found themselves hanging out with marc. all the older spaniards were attempting to talk to each other with sergio and gerard keeping a weird distance. andres was trying to show cristiano the new move he learned that would definitely let portugal win the fifa confederations benzema, varane, digne and umititi were doing this weird french bro thing that isco really didn’t understand. kovacic is dying at something rakitic is mumbling in croatin to modric. ter stegen and toni are joking about “shitty” bayern munich and everyone else was pretty awkward just trying not to die inside from the toxic energies. 

to break the already semi broken tension enrique decides that everyone should play twister. it was actually a pretty good idea and everything is going pretty smoothly. cristiano “accidentally” kicked dani alves murmuring “don’t nut meg me bitch” and suarez managed not to stab varane with a fork. the game was starting to slow down with only two members left, james and neymar. rafinha flicked the spinner on the board and poor james had to awkwardly reach over neymar to put his left hand on the green circle. the two were already tangled up like cooked spaghetti and james reaching over neymar only brought the two closer and closer. the pairs lips were probably centimeters away and james was getting no where close to that circle. swiftly but quickly busquets just went blind and decided to fall over the two final contestants. “guess there is no winner.” busquets laughed as neymar and james were on top of each other in an awkward position.

isco whined and he was just starting to enjoy this lame excuse for a party. the coaches didn't really care claiming they were both winners. they then signaled the group to dance with marcelo being a makeshift dj. everyone was dancing even the coaches and maybe just maybe isco realized barcelona wasn't that bad. arda doesn’t mind isco making fun of him constantly on the pitch and digne may scream “i am a prick” but can do a sick worm move. the spaniard was literally whipping with andres. and maybe just maybe isco was going to admit that barcelona wasn't that bad to barcelona themselves until someone that someone being rafhina decided to grind all over marco and spill the extremely sweet and sticky fruit punch all over isco.

“shit. rafhina have you ever heard of calmly turning up!” isco exasperates he quickly ran to the door looking for the storage closet and to his surprise what was inside was not paper towels and that sketchy green cleaning spray that schools always fucking used. well actually there were paper towels and that mysterious green liquid but that wasn’t the problem. 

“cristiano ronaldo dos santos aveiro you have some very important things to explain! and man i totally should have seen this coming from you two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now the tea officially begins :)


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isco is trying to wrap his mind around the fact that cris and leo are together

to say isco was a little disappointed to see real madrid’s star playing intensely making out with lionel messi was an understatement. he was extremely disappointed. they didn’t even have the class to do it in like the bathroom, absolutely nasty those two. isco was about to yell at them but instead he gave them time to get dresses before he went ape shit. 

“you want to know the truth?” cris asks looking up at isco now fully dressed of course.

“yes! like what did you think i was going to say. “‘yeah it’s totally cool to see the two best players of all time butt ass naked on the verge of fucking each other’” and just let you two fuck each other.” isco complains at the ineptitude of his favorite striker excluding messi….his dog. 

“well leo and i were arguing after the el classico last year. it was getting quite heated and i don’t know i kind of just went for it and we just kept doing it a lot. sooner or later we decided maybe we could just date each other.”

“you’ve been together for two years and you never told me! and shut up i don’t want to hear about the two goat’s sex life.”

“that makes us sound like we are actual goats. but our sex is pretty awesome just saying” messi laughs softly and the couple gives each other of high five as isco is slowly dying inside from this conversation. 

“it’s official he has a shit sense of humor and as one of your closet friends i demand you break up with him. that was just horrible. the lionel messi just laughed at the saddest joke i’ve ever not intended to say. i am pure disgust. i am astonished. i am shocked. someone please give me a drug test and tell me i am hallucinating that would be much better then me ever hearing or seeing him do that again.” 

“isco you laughed at me getting nutmegged by dani alves for months. so no it’s obvious i get close to people with shit sense of humor. i mean look at you.” 

“ouch i am offended but then i nutmegged messi just for you! but now i know why you didn’t care that much! you were too busy eating his face to notice my hard work. it wasn’t easy nutmegging the talented messi dude.”

“thanks isco i do have talent. speaking of talent, are you still sure you don’t want to join barcelona? you’ll start most definitely!” messi said handing isco a barcelona card “coach said to carry these to persuade you.”

“are you seriously trying to win me over right now after i caught you guys basically fucking in a janitors closet. may i add this isn’t very classy.”

“we have sex where we can and the deal is still completely open isco, just saying. give enrique a call or me or anyone on the team. we really need you.”

“you’re just saying that because you don’t get any dick and are you really trying to take my friend away from me!” cris said semi disturbed by his boyfriends transfer skills. “i am dating a snake.”

“actually i am quite loyal to barcelona while you on the other hand… and don’t call iniesta he’s kind of bitter about the whole thing and well we need some creation in the midfield.”

“i can’t believe you’re still making moves on him right now.”

“i do in fact get dudes lots of dudes. plenty of males. i get bags full! cars full! enough to pack all of the camp nou and the bernebau combined”

“i'm pretty if you did that you would have to have sex nine times a day isco.” messi said. 

“i think ur saving ur booty for ramos!” cris said almost right after messi finished exposing isco. 

“ew no sergio ramos is a friend! when did i say i was a bottom!?"

“that literally loves you and hugs you and carries you. i don’t even play with you and i see it. and isn't it obvious you're a bottom?!” leo said joining in. 

“everyone carries me. cris, you carry me. vazquez carries me. sergio carries me. i am easy to carry. i weigh like two pounds and yes i am midget no offense to you messi you are astronomically tiny but i could still be a top.” isco said slightly indenial knowing the couple was correct.

“none taken.”

“yeah but sergio holds you for like six hours and then you guys give each other like ten million i love you kisses and you guys love talking about your hometown of andalusia. i swear to god i thought you guys were dating.”

“well we’re not.”

“okay and i’m not about to finish what i started with my boyfriend. goodbye rat.”

“i hate you!”

“shut up you love me!”

and with that isco left the room and turned around “wait cris is dating messi. fuck i totally let that roll over my mind. that bastard got me distracted!” 

“have you seen cris? zidane asked me to go find him.” marcelo asked.

“i think he’s busy in the bathroom.” isco said trying to pull marcelo back into the gym. 

“is he okay. i'm hearing some screams.”

“i think it’’s explosive diarrhea or something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm literally a roach. like what is this chapter!!?? it's gross and bad and my head hurts cause i just got my blood taken. tbh this doesn't explain cristiano's and leo's relationship with each other at all and in the future i'll make a chapter with just the two of them. idk what i'm saying at this point but here's some cris x leo.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isco is confused and he needs to figure things out.

after the party few things changed. cris constantly talked about leo whenever he could but only if it was just him and isco. if sergio even breathed near isco cris would mumble “my otp is going cannon! and isco truthfully was starting to question a lot of things about him and sergio. this quickly became a distraction. he needed to focus. episodes of football and tea where shorter and less interesting. his grades were on a sudden decline and football wasn’t even a thought. simply because of that stupid junior with his gelled hair. his small anger issues on and occasionally off the pitch. his spontaneous headers that honestly saved the team and that man was sergio ramos garcia. this man was always on isco’s mind.

whenever he interacted with sese nothing added up for isco. 

was a joke just a joke?

a hug?

a kiss? 

isco started to really hate the words ‘messi’ even calling his precious german shepard’s name was aggravating. isco was annoyed. cristiano could hug messi and know it was an ‘i care for you’ type hug and kiss him and know it was real. cris couldn’t always do it but at least sometimes he could and leo would know. he would know leo felt the same exact way and isco could not. isco didn’t get the way he was feeling but all he knew was that he wanted to do the same thing and feel the same way. he wanted to squeeze sergio in a tight hug and say ‘bro i care for you’ and kiss him without second guessing himself. it was tiring and draining and isco was a weak, frail, short kid and this six foot tall defender was killing him. 

isco didn’t know what to do with himself even his mother. who rarely concerned herself was isco’s problems got involved. isco was heading south over his confused emotions. he just wanted answers to a problem he couldn’t get. he yearned for the moments of scoring an important goal. just for a hug and kiss from the man and those moments were starting to dwindle and isco was freaking out. 

if it wasn’t for that party isco probably could have carried on with his life. yeah he was lonely and often times didn’t know how to cope with it. letting go wasn’t an easy thing to do for him and releasing the thought of sese was becoming impossible. he just always knew how to pop up. for example in calculus while isco was dying from this lecture and alvaro was not in the mood to entertain him. his teacher mentioned the number four. almost instantly isco’s mind went to another place and thought about his captain and forgot about his notes. 

“isco you are over reacting for sure.” he mumbled to himself home alone which was rare in his dorm. it was late and he was too focused on his macbook to care for the locations of his roommates at two in the morning. he was seated with coffee and a photo of sergio displayed on the screen. isco couldn’t stop staring at his face and thinking about his irresistible personality. 

sergio was sweet but sour at the same time. his horrible taste in hairstyles before the team saved up and bought the male a hair cut. his constant love hate relationship with gerard. the dead and stupid memes he would send in the group chat. sergio was a mom an overprotective mom and isco loved it. his mama bear mentality, always ready to push and shove anyone that hurt his family. 

days and days isco was in this pattern of sitting in his room thinking about his captain. and finally as isco finished his third cup of coffee for the night it hit isco. all he could do was groan a “fuck!” he was actually head over heels in love with sergio ramos and he just realized all of his feeling accumulated to this. he did not want to feel this way so he closed the picture and slammed his computer. 

he looked for his phone before scurrying out of his dorm. he arrived at cristiano’s apartment and harshly knocked at the door. no one answered and isco shuffled over to the lonesome cactus. he then stuck his fingers in the dirt before locating the key. isco entered the room expecting a sleeping cris but as expected isco had shitty timing and groaned his second “fuck!” for the day. “at least tell me your doing this shit so i didn’t have to see this again!”

“i am sorry most people don’t come to my apartment at four a.m. isco!” cris screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the best chapter i've written of this fanfic even tho it's a tad repetitive which btw ik its very repetitive and i should have probs stopped but I'm emotional af and this chapter had me feeling some type of way


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isco spills his feelings out to cris and leo

“do you guys do anything other than sex?!” isco said annoyed at the pair after leaving the room to let them change. 

“yes we do! but why exactly are you showing up a people’s property in the middle of the morning?” leo stated annoyed that his precious time with his boyfriend was now being shared with isco. 

isco fell silent for a moment “well uhm, to figure things out alright.” he sighed. “i’ve been a bit of a mess.”

“no shit! during practice you literally nutmegged marcelo and then scored even though you guys were on the same team.” cris voiced. 

“well i think it’s because of someone, to be exact sergio.”

“augero?!” leo shouted in shock. “he doesn’t even play for barcelona anymore, he’s in manchester.”

“no, sergio ramos. he’s been on my mind a lot. like anything i do or see it all come backs to him.” isco mutters almost embarrassed. he didn’t know why but his coffee wasn’t kicking in and his eye bags were really beginning to sink in. slowly he felt the salty tears begin to roll down his cheeks. 

“hey, it’s no need to get all emotional bro.” cris rushed over squeezing the spainard and giving leo an “i am sorry but can we have a moment” look. which leo softly grunted before disappearing into the other rooms in cristiano's lavish, big and expensive apartment. cris rubbed isco’s back and murmured caring words into the younger’s ear. the tears slowly started to dissolve and slowly isco found himself talking again. 

“i think” isco paused for a moment and then abruptly shook his head “no i know i really like him.” and suddenly he felt the roaring wave of tears hit himself again and cris grabbed the chamomile tea he quickly prepared from his kitchen counter to isco. the spaniard could barely say the words “like” before bawling so he is almost confident saying love will kill him and he wanted to save those words for someone special. 

“i don’t get how you go from pissed off and mad to a crying mess.” cris mumbled under his breath.

“as you said before i am emotional.” he chuckled with his tears beginning to clear away. “you might as well bring your boyfriend back in here. i promise i won’t cry again.”

shortly leo entered the room again sitting carefully on christiano’s lap. “so when did you realize?” leo whispered. isco wasn’t even surprised that the argentine was listening in the conversation. who wouldn’t be concerned over someone spontaneously crying in your boyfriend’s apartment?

“just now, that’s why i came. you are the only people i feel comfortable talking about this with.” everyone knew isco was gay and no one really minded but his love for the captain was a secret. even though cris said it was obvious, cris was observant he picked up on those things. he noticed things before most people even realized it themselves. that’s why isco became friends with him. the junior was observant just like him. he saw things no one else did. 

“well i get that but what are you going to do about it? keeping it to yourself isn’t helping you out.” cristiano said in a soft tone which was unlike him. his thick portuguese accent peeking through the syllables, a habit cris had when he became worried. 

“i could tell him. well i have to tell him. everything between us is just so awkward right now because i’ve been so unsure. since the eventful conversation we had before.” he squeaked out slightly scared of the way things could go. 

“i agree i mean what’s the worst that could happen?” leo said in an optimistic tone trying to lighten the weird mood. 

“i don’t know he could hate me forever.” isco said sadly feeling tears brim his eyes. 

“that didn’t help leo what the hell?!”

“i am sorry i don’t always look for the bright side.”

“this isn’t the time to be sad though.”

“you got a problem with sadness?”

“can you guys stop acting like an old married couple. i am kind of going through a moment and the bickering isn’t help me out at all. if anything it makes me sad because i want to have a relationship like that!”

“did you just call us married?” messi asked giving cris a look wiggling his eyebrows. 

“we are only twenty, one so no i will not propose to you. especially not right after my friend just told me his love for the team captain and then wailed to death.”

“you guys are the absolute worst at this.”

“i wasn’t opening someone’s locked door at four a.m while they in the middle doing things. so we were kind unprepared for this isco!” 

“while we’re at it whose the top? i mean i am team cris?”

“you’re absolutely disgusting isco!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how i feel abt this chapter but we still haven't met sese lmao im a messssss anyway hope u enjoy this chapter


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sergio is trying to figure himself out

sergio was straight. straight as a pole, a ruler, uncooked spaghetti. sometimes sergio had his cooked spaghetti moments when he looked at isco. he might have had some thoughts of the younger kissing him in the real madrid showers but that was only once in awhile. it was an cooked spaghetti moment nothing more, nothing less. 

the word gay left a funny taste in his mouth and the only person that he let say it about him was his ex, pilar. she knew sergio like a book and his strange food comparisons to his sexuality. she wouldn’t question him referring to her as a churro and murmuring “i’m never having noodles again.” after his breakup with iker. churros were great he loved churros but when he glanced at isco. he instantly became a committed ramen noodles type guy and it was weird for him. 

sergio liked guys the way he liked french fries. he liked them but he wouldn’t want them for the rest of his life. sergio was just occasionally more into ramen noodles instead of churros and sergio swore he wouldn’t go back to his old ramen ways after iker. the keeper made sergio tired of noodles until he met the tiny midfielder then he found himself back into his noodle addiction. 

iker the old goal keeper that left him to play pro. they made a promise, a promise about forever. white picket fence with a big old yard so that they’re five adopted kids from across the planet could play and learn football. it made sergio’s heart quench whenever he had cooked spaghetti moments, it brought everything back. it scared sergio he didn’t want his past to ruin his future but whenever he thought about isco he couldn’t help but think about iker.

so sergio promised himself not to have anymore cooked spaghetti moments and he failed miserably. isco was just that alluring during practice with his arrogant and ballsy shot taking. sometimes sergio found himself thinking about isco too much. it was annoying how much he thought about isco.

isco made him lost. normally sergio was fine with churros. churros were sexy, funny and pretty but isco made sese want noodles so fucking bad, it was problematic. passing with isco made his voice dry. hugging isco made his nipples hard and kissing him left him with a rock hard for hours. sergio hated isco so fucking much for making him a ramen noodles guy because churros were so much easier for him to handle. yet slowly and surely sergio realized he was not a churro nor a ramen noodles guy he was strictly an isco type of guy.

the tiny, awkward, loud spaniard that still wears malaga practice kits because he’s forgetful. the boy who curses during class and runs a dumb drama channel that got him in a fight with gerard pique again (and sergio was really tired of gunning for the guy.) sergio knew from the day isco made a lame joke about sergio’s horrible haircut that he was totally an isco type of guy and sese couldn’t stand the fact that he yearned for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof! oof! im alive and the german super cup was my e v e r y t h i n g thomas played so well I'm so proud so did robert and mats I'm vvv scared for real madrid to play against man u so SCREECH I'm kind of happy new is going to psg (real have a better chance of winning the league :)) but anyway hope you enjoy this chapter which was a bit of an insight on how my friend told me he was bi lmao

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone confused you can ask me questions in the comments. this fanfic is basically normal football (same tournaments and such) but they are just college students.


End file.
